


Solo un baile más

by Kikinu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace una semana que el avión en el que iba Steve desapareció y aún siente el frío en los huesos, en el alma. Siempre ha sido fuerte y valiente, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene ganas de gritar, de llorar, de culpar a todo y todos por la desaparición de una persona que valía mucho más que miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo un baile más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, putita! No te enojes conmigo, que yo soy buena pero tengo issues. Mirá como te quiero que te escribí esto aunque dolía.
> 
> (gracias a Sara por el beteo, también <3)

Hace una semana que el avión en el que iba Steve desapareció y aún siente el frío en los huesos, en el alma. Siempre ha sido fuerte y valiente, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene ganas de gritar, de llorar, de culpar a todo y todos por la desaparición de una persona que valía mucho más que miles.

Pero la vida continúa y ella, más allá de todo, es una soldado. Aunque HYDRA haya caído la guerra continúa y no puede permitirse flaquear.

Está en un baile para celebrar su pequeña victoria (su gran pérdida) y quizás eso la enfurece más, la entristece más, la deja agotada. Podría estar en este baile con Steve, danzar juntos, permitirse sentir algo por alguien por primera vez, abrirle su corazón a una persona que definitivamente lo vale.

Supone que esa es otra de las promesas que la guerra no permitirá cumplir.

No conoce a nadie de los que están aquí. No sabe a dónde se habrá ido Howard, o el Coronel Phillips o el resto de los Howling Commandos. Está lleno de ancianos, seguramente generales de alto mando y demasiado dinero en los bolsillos como para preocuparse por los jóvenes que mueren día a día en las trincheras defendiendo al país (a todos ellos).

De pronto el salón estalla en cuchicheos, como si una bomba de algún tipo hubiese estallado en el lugar.

Al girarse hacia la entrada, donde se originan los murmullos, siente que se queda sin aire. Se pregunta si estará alucinando, si el dolor la habrá vuelto loca, si no estará soñando. Pero Steve le sonríe y se acerca a ella, con su uniforme de gala y sus ojos que a pesar de todo conservan esa chispa de inocencia que sólo poseen las almas más puras.

—Peggy —la saluda una vez que la alcanza, ese dejo de timidez en su voz que ni la guerra parece quitarle.

—Steve —susurra, casi sin aliento, como si temiera que levantar media octava el tono lo fuera a espantar.

—Estás hermosa esta noche, Peggy. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que cumpliría mi palabra. Aquí estoy, para nuestro baile.

Steve le ofrece el brazo y ella siente como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y le ceden las piernas.

—Steve… Steve, estás vivo —dice, porque quizás si lo dice en voz alta sea capaz de creérselo.

Al rostro del hombre lo surca una mueca de dolor, que pronto enmascara con una sonrisa. Nunca fue ni será un gran mentiroso, espera que jamás intente probarse para espía porque fracasaría enormemente. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y Peggy imagina que esta semana de desaparición no debe haber sido fácil para él. ¿Dónde habrá estado?

—Lo estoy, Peggy, lo estoy. Tenía que cumplir con mi promesa, ¿verdad?

Steve le seca las lágrimas con los pulgares, para luego invitarla a la pista. Una canción de Ella Fitzgerald suena en el lugar, un ritmo lento, perfecto para bailar en pareja.

—¿Sabes? —comienza a hablar, porque aún no puede creer que Steve esté ahí, vivo, con ella y necesita disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad que les ha dado la vida— Sé que… sé que es algo precipitado, pero… pero mi familia vendrá la próxima semana y me gustaría que los conocieras. Mis padres y mi hermanito han ido a ver tus películas, ¿sabes? Harrison, mi hermanito, dice que quiere ser como tú cuandos sea grande.

Sabe que suena tonto, pero cree que con Steve… cree que con Steve podría tener algo verdadero. No hace tanto que se conocen, pero está segura de que se está enamorando de este hombre.

( _Cuando conozcas al indicado lo sabrás_ , le dijo una vez su madre, mirando a su padre con un amor que parecía demasiado bueno para este mundo)

Cree que Steve siente lo mismo, pero por unos segundos le preocupa la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. No sólo está sorprendido, no. Parece como si acabaran de golpearlo, como si los efectos del suero hubiesen desaparecido y fuera otra vez ese muchacho flacucho y desgarbado que conoció tantos meses atrás.

No le importaría si ocurriera lo último, sinceramente. Había algo en Steve que ya la había cautivado antes del suero y todos los músculos.

—¿Steve?

Su voz parece traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. El hombre pone una sonrisa forzada, pero puede ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la preocupación crece en ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, nada. Me encantaría conocer a tu familia, Peggy. Podríamos ir en un picnic todos juntos. Tú, yo, tus padres, tu hermano, Bucky. Él es como un hermano para mí, ¿sabes? Sería como tener a las dos familias juntas.

El miedo crece dentro de ella y se pregunta si Steve estará sufriendo de amnesia, si el golpe por la caída del avión habrá sido tan terrible que, si bien no lo mataron, le quitaron parte de las memorias del último tiempo. Pero eso no puede ser, porque él recuerda la promesa del baile y… o quizás el trauma de perder a Bucky ha sido demasiado y… y…

—Steve —dice, con miedo, porque no quiere ver su rostro cuando se entere de la noticia nuevamente—. Steve, Bucky está…

—Oh, claro. Peggy, Bucky está vivo. Lo encontré cuando… cuando caí del avión lo encontré y… él había sobrevivido. Está bien. Un poco herido, pero bien. Vivo.

¡Bucky está vivo! Parecen demasiadas buenas noticias juntas y por un segundo teme que esto realmente sea un sueño. Pero eso no es posible, porque las manos de Steve se sienten firmes mientras giran al ritmo de la música y su presencia es demasiado real como para que todo sea sólo un sueño.

—Entonces seremos los seis. Mi hermanito va a adorar a Bucky, seguramente. Sé que quiere ser como Capitán América, pero estoy seguro que tampoco le molestaría ser como James Barnes y conseguir a todas las chicas.

Steve ríe y el corazón de Peggy late con felicidad.

—Estoy seguro. Yo soy más del estilo de una sola mujer para toda la vida —le dice, mirándola con una ternura que cree imposible.

(es la misma mirada que tenía su madre al mirar a su padre y cree que sí, que Steve y ella pueden funcionar)

—Eso es bueno, porque yo soy una mujer de un solo hombre para toda la vida.

Puede imaginárselo, su futuro. Juntos. Una vez que la guerra termine, una vez que puedan regresar a casa. Puede imaginarse viviendo en Nueva York con Steve, ella aún en el ejército y él volviendo a trabajar como dibujante (al fin y al cabo, él sólo quería ser soldado para ayudar en la guerra, no para una carrera en la milicia). Puede imaginarse casándose con él, quizás incluso teniendo un hijo o dos.

Bucky viviría cerca de ellos, por supuesto, y vendría a visitarlos todo el tiempo. Puede imaginarlos a él y a Steve escuchando los partidos de baseball por la radio, mientras charla con Howard y su María sobre nuevas armas para el ejército. Porque también serían amigos de Howard y su esposa, ya que a pesar de todo Steve y Stark se han terminado llevando bien. Bucky seguramente sería el padrino de su primogénito, y sabe que el hombre amaría a ese niño como si fuera suyo.

Puede verla, su vida con Steve. Puede ver un futuro brillante, puede imaginarse envejeciendo juntos.

No parece una mala vida.

Está a punto de decirle Steve que algún día podrían ir hacer un picnic nocturno con Bucky y su novia de turno, cuando ve que el rostro del hombre palidece.

—¿Steve? ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Tía Peggy, Steve! Lamento haber llegado tarde. ¿Quién diría que tendría menos tiempo libre en la CIA que en S.H.I.E.L.D?

Sharon llega sonriendo y Peggy le devuelve la sonrisa. Su sobrina ha sido su mayor alegría desde que su hermano fall…

Las piernas le ceden y Steve la sujeta antes de que se caiga. Sharon la mira alarmada, como si no supiera si quedarse con ellos o ir a buscar a las enfermeras.

De pronto todo duele mucho y el mundo es un lugar cruel, en donde los héroes sólo pueden vivir tragedias y el amor verdadero está condenado a perecer. Recordar duele, por eso no odia su enfermedad.

—Peggy, Peggy… —la llama Steve, como si temiera que se le fuera a morir en brazos.

(ella ni siquiera tuvo ese privilegio, no tuvo cuerpo al cual sostener, no tuvo tumba sobre la cual llorar)

De pronto toda su atención vuelve a estar en Steve, y todo el resto del mundo desaparece, ya no existen ni Sharon, ni las enfermeras, ni los fantasmas del pasado.

—Hubiésemos tenido una buena vida, ¿verdad? —pregunta, con una sonrisa triste.

Es más de lo que Steve puede soportar y ve como un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

—La mejor de todas, Peggy —su voz suena temblorosa y a ella le gustaría cambiarlo todo sólo para volver a verlo sonreír.

Odia a HYDRA.

(más que nada odia que el tiempo no pueda volver atrás)


End file.
